Plot Twist
by SilverShark Fang
Summary: You wouldn't believe how much trouble a storm, a car, an old Gypsy, a black cat and a cliff can bring to any one person. I know I wouldn't if I hadn't been chucked into RWBYverse to avert the disaster of Season 3 and shove a 3-foot long spear up a certain Cinderella's ass because of it. Gamer!fic. SI OC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya! So, I've been watching a lot of RWBY lately and I liked the show very much and I thought that I wanted to try and write a new story about it. Also, I've gotten myself hooked on the Gamer AU for various fandoms. The result is this fic. The idea hasn't been used as much as it should've so I thought I would try my hands on it as well.**

 **I hope it's good.**

 **So, yeah, here it is. A new story, from yours truly. Hey, that rhymes!**

* * *

 **Plot Twist**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **New Game**

It was in one of those cold nights when he took his time off his office and out into the streets of Vale with only his cane and mug of coffee did he happen across the two of them. At first, he wasn't really sure what to feel upon coming to the sight of a little baby laid amongst the thrashes inside a random half-opened thrash can, motionless and silent. His conscience was warring between sorrow for the newborn probably not even a week old, and cold rage for the parents who abandoned their child to the cruel world.

And then, the baby opened his eyes.

Oh. For a second, he thought he was dead.

Sharp and determined. That was the impression he got upon looking into the half-lidded, ocean-blue eyes staring cautiously at him. Yet, he was sure, that he was more than meets the eye. Ozpin blinked, feeling slightly amused when the little baby did just the same thing and shifted lightly beneath his cocoon of blanket. _They say that the eyes are the window of the soul_ , Ozpin thought to himself, _If so, this one certainly knows how to hide_.

The blue-eyed baby gurgled and babbled something indecipherable, a flash of recognition and denial flahing briefly in his midnight-blue eyes before he forced himself to calm down, taking deep breaths to help find his center. He twitched and shifted some more in his cocoon, seemingly confused with his whereabouts until he laid his eyes to the shattered moon to which he let loose a resigned sigh.

Curious. Very curious.

He took a sip from his coffee mug, feeling the warm liquid sooth his nerves and calm his emotions back to its usual passivity. _Hmm.. Let's see.._ The Headmaster of Beacon Academy stepped forward to the thrash can, not the least bit bothered by the smell of garbage permeating from within and picked the blue-eyed baby. He was unamused when he found a piece of paper hastily slipped into his cocoon. He apathetically flicked the paper open, somehow looking very stylish while doing so.

...

...

The Headmaster of Beacon promptly crushed the paper within his grasp and tossed it into the can with pinpoint accuracy, once again looking like a certified FAB while doing so. The white haired man smiled kindly at the baby, an idea slowly forming in his head.

He got some adoption papers to fill.

* * *

 **Rayner Fern**

 **Lv. 1 The Gamer**

 _Well, ain't that unusual.._ I thought sarcastically to myself, feeling my eyes drooping at an incredibly fast rate despite awakening merely minutes ago. I kept my eyes locked on the glowing blue letter on top of my head, though. Trying to convince myself that no, I'm not going crazy, and no, I'm not hallucinating. Speaking of being crazy though, how many people can boast of having been carried in the arms of Prof. Ozpin with capital 'O' himself?

 _Pssh_ , freakin' none.

Before we go any further into the spiral of madness that is my life, let's start with a proper introduction, yeah? Hello, I'm Rayner Fern -as you've probably known by now. I also go by Ray and Sharky with the last being used only by my little brother. I'm a 17 year old, unemployed introvert whose hobby is programming, snorkelling and reading fanfictions. I'm lacking a lot in social-skills and generally despises large crowds and noise with the only exception being my little brother. Also, I'm dead.

Yes, people, I'm dead. As in, He's-not-breathing-anymore kind of dead- dead. And no, before anyone starts to panic and call in Daryl Dixon to exterminate a possible Walker, I'm not a zombie.

You know what those superstitious people said about the afterlife and stuff? They're partially correct, at least as far as the souls-going-to-the-otherside part goes anyway, and that's the end of the similarities. What comes next is where things become hectic and borderline insane.

Enter, The Operator.

I wouldn't exactly call her a God, that title is too good to be used on an entity who literally spends her eternity as a potato couch, binge watching the latest anime series with a bowl of butter-coated popcorn and a bottle of cheap, less-sugar Coca-Cola. Anyway, The Operator -or Carne, as she called herself- is apparently, in charge of the souls of those who died before their time either by some miscalculations of fate (it was possible, apparently), misfortune or some other stuff.

So, since I, as an example of those who died before their time is due, falls under her domain, it is her job to resurrect or reincarnate me back to the realm of the living. Think of her as a.. checktaker for souls -one that dresses like a shut in and spends an eternity as a useless Potato Couch.

Now, remember when I told you about things becoming borderline insane? This is the part. When I first met her, Carne, in all her NEETy glory, was sobbing uncontrollably while continuously shovelling handfuls after handfuls of popcorn into her mouth, watching what I recognized as the final episode of the third season of RWBY, Pyrrha's death scene, to be exact. So what happens when she saw me? Well, it goes along the lines of..

 ** _"YOU! Yes, you! Just the perfect thing I needed! You're dead, right? Listen, I'll chuck you to RWBYverse and I want you to shove this-"_** _Here, she produced a 3-feet long spear with a very wicked, sharp blade on its tip from the bottom of her couch._ _**"-up that slut's ass!"** She points to the screen where Cinder's shocked face was quickly enveloped by the white glow of Ruby's mysterious power._ _**"In exchange, I'll give you a very special gift."**_

...that.

And so, here I am, an adolescent young man trapped within the body of my infant-self, in a marginally different world, with the power of the Gamer in my finger tips. Well, this isn't so bad, I guess. I could've ended up with something worse, like getting thrown to NARUTOverse where everyone can kill me with a flick of their wrists. Worse yet, South Park. No. Just no.

 _But first..._ I send a glance at Ozpin who was effortlessly making a simple walk, with _a baby_ no less, look like a professional model's catwalk. I think I even heard a woman cry in shame in the background. Meh. _Let's see if I can get that useful skill_ _..._

 **Prof. Ozpin Hexenmeister**

 **Lv. ? Headmaster of Beacon**

Obviously, his level is too high for me to view. The title is kind of a let down, though. I was expecting something along the lines of _The Mysterious Wizard_ or something. And hey, was his name in German?

...

 **Old, Cheap Mini-Sheet (White)**

 _An old, cheap, baby-sized sheet one can find everywhere. Incidentally, it has a suspicious, faded brown spot on one of its side. Wonder what it is?_

 **+2 Durability**

 **+5 Protection from the Elements**

Seriously!? Eeww! I think I'm going to be sick..

 **...**

 _PING!_

 **[Observe] (Lv.1)**

 _Stalking has never been so easy._

 **-With higher mastery, deeper and more detailed informations will be revealed.**

 **-Can't perceive anything 30 levels above yourself. Higher mastery will decrease the gap limit.**

I rolled my eyes at the description attached to the skill but ultimately let a small smile grow from the edges of my lips. It's a start, but for now, let's just take some small, baby-steps and let things flow the way they are.

* * *

Ozpin brought me on a detour to the administration center to fill in some paperworks for him to legally adopt me. I was honestly surprised that a man with such a prestigious position in Vale's Huntsmen Community with more responsibilities and workload than up to 80% of the entire population in Remnant would adopt me, a random baby he found on the street, to be his son.

I was honestly touched by his actions, even if he doesn't look like he gave a shit to anything.

Ozpin was surprisingly quick with his papers and fifteen minutes later, we were both out of the stuffy building, Ozpin bearing the legal papers of my guardianship with a pleased smile on his face.

Another detour trip brought Ozpin and myself to the nearest convenience store to buy some much needed baby supplies. The shopkeeper had been shocked almost to death by the sight of THE Prof. Ozpin with a baby in his arms, I think Ozpin was enjoying the shocked look on her face and was rather amused by the reaction itself.

By the time we arrived to the gates of the massive institution that was Beacon Academy, I have already leveled up **[Observe]** a good four times into Lv. 5 which spoke volumes of how quickly being a baby can bore you to death because frankly, leveling up **[Observe]** wasn't the most exciting thing to do in the world.

Then the gate opened, and out came Glynda Goodwitch, heels clip-clapping against the marble-tied floor as she made her way towards us. It seems that she noticed something different and stopped several feet from us, gree eyes narrowed as she eyed the Headmaster, and subsequently the bags on his arms, weirdly before she laid her sharp green eyes on my.

The frown forming on her face was nothing short of spectacular.

"Professor Ozpin." She began, tone crisp as she adjusted her glasses back into place, eyeing my form pointedly before looking at Ozpin with irritation in her eyes. "What in the name of Oum are you doing with a baby? And for the matter, who's baby is that?"

Ozpin released an almost imperceptible sigh, it was so soft that had I not been in his arms, I wouldn't have noticed it. "I found this baby in downtown Vale, actually. He was abandoned, all alone inside of a thrash can." Ozpin answered calmly and solemnly.

Ouch.

Glynda lost some of her irritation at that, her eyes softening the next time she laid her eyes on me. "I see. Still, Professor, Beacon is hardly a good place to raise a baby -don't try and deny it, I know you intend to do so. You have your duties and obligations and so does the other faculty members. Nobody will be able to take care of him."

Ozpin tilted his head to the side, a light smile on his face. "I know, Glynda. However you need not worry, I'm fully capable of raising Rayner by myself."

"Rayner?" A delicate eyebrow raised in curiosity. "You named him already?"

Ozpin shook his head at that. "No. It was the name written on the short message, probably written by his parents, to address whoever found their child. They named him Rayner Fern." Ozpin elaborated, offering the baby for Glynda to carry and familiarize with, much to the Deputy Headmistress' dismay.

Apparently, she was bad with little kids. Go figure.

"Welcome to Beacon, Mr. Fern." She greeted neutrally, an undertone of motherly care on her carefully trained even tone. "I hope you may grow into an upstanding young man in the future. Perhaps, become a huntsman as well." A small smile graced her lips and I finally understood that while Glynda Goodwitch was strict and stern, she was no less a woman than any other girl in the city. It's over, I ship her and Ozpin together.

In response, I gave her what I hoped to be a cute baby smile and a babble to show her my appreciation to be accepted there. Judging by the small blush on her face, I succeeded to pull it off.

The following years would be both agonizingly boring and endlessly interesting for both myself and my new adopted father. I'm sure of it.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **And... scene!**

 **What do you think? I hope that was a good start. Don't hesitate to click on the LIKE and FOLLOW button and leave any comments and critiques on the review sextion below. Flames will be ignored, though. REVIEWs are LOVE!**

 **Silvershark out_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I'm finally back. Let me tell you how utterly frustrating and rewarding writing this thing is. I'm a beginner in writing gamer fic, so I'm trying to find the write consistencies and fine tuning the stuff I'm incorporating in this thing -It's far from easy. More than a month was the time needed just to make the rough draft into something passable as a reading material -discounting the fact that my grammar is almost shit- and almost every other thing I've to think about when making a gamer!fic.**

 **But yeah, the past is the past. Right now though, I wanted to thank you guys for the fav, follow and reviews. Especially the reviews, 8 is not such a bad number for a pilot chapter.**

 **Kirohype88: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **All about party and crazy: Thank you. I try my best.**

 **Matrience: That** _'for now'_ **part sounds very foreboding to me. Just saying.**

 **MysticSpider: Thank you for the corrections. Did you do Beta? My horrendous grammar will seriously end the world. Well, my world, in any case. By the way, good idea. Seriously agreeing with you.**

 **OSR Fanatic: Thank you! Here it is!**

 **Guest: Thanks a bunch! Here it is, the second chapter!**

 **Selias: That is obviously a typo. My bad. But maybe someone will make a human-beating trash can or two in the future, I don't know. It's an anime after all, everything is possible.**

 **Sorry No-names: Thanks! Here it is, enjoy!**

 **There. Now that that's done, I can go ahead and work with the rest of my fics again! Yay me! Anyway, don't hesitate to click the like and follow button down below and please leave a comment in the review box, constructive critics welcomed, flames totally not needed. So, without further ado...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Baby Steps Pt.1**

 **Year 0, Day 1.**

 _*PING_

 **[You've slept in your comfortable bed. HP, MP and AP fully restored! All status ailments removed!]**

...

...

What.

I stared at the notification blankly, slightly stunned at the floating blue interface practically shoving itself onto my face before my mind finally finished rebooting itself up and reminded me of the series of unfortunate events that lead to my current situation. With a sigh, I raised my hand, albeit with a lot of difficulty, and dismissed the notifications away with a flippant swipe.

There was a moment of peaceful silence as I took in the sight of my surroundings. Judging by the periodic click-clacking of spinning gears, I must be placed in one of the chambers inside the Headmaster's Office, at the top of the Beacon Tower. I wasn't as surprised as I thought I would when I found out that the Headmaster's Office resembles a high class apartment more than it did a professional work place, complete with a fully functioning kitchen, a private bathroom and several empty rooms. Ozpin's study, or his official work space as I liked to call it, was the metaphorical living room of this apartment-like office.

This is my new home now.

I repressed a longing sigh at the thought, suddenly thankful for **[The Gamer's Mind]** skill which is undoubtedly working it's magic overtime to keep my mental and emotional state stable. I missed my home. I missed my annoying, happy-go-lucky little brother. I missed my mom and dad. Without **[The Gamer's Mind]** , I've no doubt that I would be a sobbing, depressed mess by now. Wait, can a baby even get depressed?

Depressing home-sickness aside, there really isn't much else I could do in my current self, being a less than a year old baby and all. At this stage, physical training is definitely out of the equation, my bones and muscle being nothing more than liquified jello meant any attempt at increasing strength and mobility outside of the natural growth rate of a baby is as effective as teaching a dog how to dance ballet. While it does limit my options, this situation literally gave me the chance to focus the heck out of myself on training my magic. _If_ I have magic.

...I seriously hope that I have it or else I'm going to end up commiting suicide by hanging myself outside of my crib using the blanket out of boredom.

With an attempted, and utterly failed, shrug of my shoulders, I opened up my status screen with a mental command and almost immediately cringed in shame from the bitter truth laid bare before my eyes.

 **Name: Ryner Fern**

 **Lv. 1 The Gamer (0/20)**

...

 **HP: 20/20**

 **AP: - (Locked)**

 **MP: 20/20**

 **...**

 **STR: 1 [+]**

 **VIT: 2 [+]**

 **DEX: 1 [+]**

 **INT: 2 [+]**

 **WIS: 2 [+]**

 **CHA: 3 [+]**

 **LUK: 2 [+]**

 **...**

 **Point(s): 0**

By The Operator's flat boobs, those numbers are depressing!

The word 'pathetic' pretty much summarized everything written in that panel. Not only was my physical abilities, which were admittedly pretty bad even in my past life, just a step away from zero, my INT and WIS, which I was pretty sure was my strongest points in my past life, got nerved into a single digit! If I didn't feel like crying before, I sure did now.

 **[The Gamer's Mind]** once more blazed to life, working its calming magic to soothe my catatonic state of mind and help it reorganize itself by presenting facts and truths to help it accept the harsh reality. Babies are weak, squishy things with as much intellectual capacity as the number of seeds you'd find in a single apple. The fact that I have more than three on both INT and WIS is a blessing in and of itself. Nevermind STR, that is secondary priority.

I took deep, steady breaths and calmly dismissed the panel out of my sight, feeling strangely pained every second I take a look at it, and hurriedly moved on with my thoughts.

Alright, that confirms it. I've got both magic and aura, even if the latter is still locked and the former is pathetically lacking in amount. First order of business, raise my magic to at least above 50 and then make some useful Skills while I'm at it. Those are going to help a lot in the future, especially if I'm going to shove a three-foot long spear down Cinder's throat and out her anus.

...

...

Actually, fuck that, I'm not that cruel. Sorry, Cannibal Holocaust fans everywhere, there will not be any impalement in this mission.

 **[Through careful consideration of your steps and plans, your WIS has increased by +1!]**

 **[Through careful planning, your INT has increased by +1!]**

Yeaaaah..! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!

 _..._

 _..._

Dammit! Even through time and space, you keep on trying to influence me to your ways, little brother! It's as if he was reaching out from our original universe, through the multiverse, just to make me that little bit more outspoken. Get outta my head! Out! Out! OUT!

With a tired sigh, I sank deeper into my plush, new matress, grumbling away about a possibly omnipotent little brother and interdimensional demonic possessions. Ugh, I think I'm going crazy. I need to go take my cat nap soon or I might snap.

 _*PING!_

Ngg..? What now?

 **[Quest Alert!]**

 **MAGIC FOR NOOBS Pt. 1**

 _You don't need a wand for this._

 **Requirements:**

 ***Increase your MP to 100.**

 **Hidden Objective:**

 ***?**

 ***?**

 **Rewards:**

 ***+20 Exp.**

 ***+1 Extra Point per hidden objective.**

 **Accept? Y/N**

Alright, let's get this over and done with. My pillow's calling for me and frankly, I don't want to keep it waiting for any longer to reunite with the back of my head. The screen shattered into motes of light as I mentally gave my acceptace to the offered quest.

Now then, back to sleep.

* * *

 **Year 0, Day 2,**

Alright, I'm all fired up and ready for my magic training. Although, I haven't gotten a clue on where I'm supposed to start but -Eh, let's just go with the flow and make use of the common plot convenience. That said, grab your imaginary light sabers, young padawan, because it's time to meditate and, hopefully, find the force within.

Star Wars reference. I'm so awesome.

Exhaling a low, relaxed sigh, I closed my eyes and tried to block all noise around me, sinking deeper into myself without actually losing grip on consciousness. As a first timer on this whole spiritual enlightenment mumbo-jumbo, I'll honestly tell you that meditation isn't as easy as it sounds on paper. Not just because you must keep your mind empty of all random thoughts and focus on your inner-self, you must also fight off the persistent, combined force of boredom and drowsiness on your blank mind.

To put it simply, the entire ordeal felt like fending off an army of ravenous, mutant mosquitoes of unusual size on mid-summer night with only a rolling pin. I might have exaggerated a bit on the mutant mosquitoes, but yeah.. that's basically how hard the entire thing is. If this is what those people dealt with on a daily basist, it's no wonder most sages and hermits are bald.

I'm not ashamed to say I failed to keep myself up the first few times.

...

...

Okay, it's actually most of the time, but hey, I'm getting better at it, so that's definitely a plus! Out of the six attempts I did since this morning, two was a sort-of success and the rest are complete failures which ended with me taking a one hour nap at the end of each attempt. Can't say I dislike it, but damn my brain felt hazy with all these short naps.

Ugh.. This might take a while.

Also, where in the world is Ozpin!? I need my food and a fresh change of clothes!

* * *

 **Year 0, Day 3.**

No, no. Ozpin that's a friggin' coffee you're putting in that bottle. You're not going to feed me, a baby, with your caffeine-packed, unsweetened, boiling hot coffee, are you? Surely, you're smarter than that. Surely, you're not going to feed your adopted, adorable infant son with something with next to no nutrional value right!? No, adding a lot of cream won't turn that concoction into a magical baby formula! Why the hell are you shacking that bottle like a possessed man!?

...

Did that thing just turn pitch black!? What did you put in there!? Is it just me or are those muted cries of the damned I hear coming from within that bottle you're holding? No, I'm serious, there were even tortured faces floating off in there and, I-it's smoking! Ozpin, you demon, what's happening inside that bott -That's a skull shaped smoke just now! Dear God! _'O-observe!'_

 **[Ozpin's Special Formula (Rare)**

 _P.S Contains high concentration of love. And toxin. Not for those under 30 yrs old._

 **+Status Effect: Mad Rush.**

 **+Buff: Full Clarity.**

 **+Status Effect: Poison.]**

Oh, shit!

W-wait, don't come any closer! Stop, Time out! Oh my God, somebody call the police and save me! This madman is serious! He's seriously going to force-feed me that bottled, liquified nighmare! I'm going to die by food poisoning!

...No! Get lost! Don't touch me, you psycho! Hey, I'm serious! Get that black liquid the hell outta my face! I'm warning you, I have liquified jello as arms and I am not scared to use it offensively! Hey, he-!

"GUHRH-!"

 _*Ping!_

 **[Poison Resistance] (Passive/ Lv.1)**

 _Your body has started developing it's own immune system to combat poison and other unmentionables!_

 ***5% less damage taken from poison.**

 ***5% less time on Poison Status Effect.**

 _'F-Fuck my life..'_

* * *

 **Year 0, Day 10.**

I don't know if I must thank Ozpin for that hell-on-earth he forcefully fed me with or curse him to hell for the trauma he gave me because, believe it or not, that chemical waste, because I refuse to acknowledge that concoction as something any sane man should put in their mouth much less down their throat, actually helped me in my meditation. Somewhat.

See, **[Mad Rush** **]** pretty much made me immune to the sheer boredom and subsequent drowsiness which came from keeping myself still for hours and gave me lots of boosts in stamina, keeping me up no matter how much I wanted to just lose myself in my pillow's plushy comfort. That was pretty much the only good thing about it though, because then, with all the extra energy pumped into my body, it became nigh impossible for me to stay still more than five seconds without having the need to at least twitch all my fingers.

 **[Full Clarity]** , however, was the complete opposite. I imagine the buff would be much more useful in other situations, but not in this instance. Heightening of the senses made everything so much harder to ignore, and the fact that I'm much more aware made it difficult to sink into my subconscious and ignore the many random thoughts inhabiting my mind. Worse, I'm also forced to endure the ensuing stomach cramps from digesting that chemical waste Ozpin calls a beverage.

Ugh.. I'm pretty sure that my stomach was trying to kill itself just to end it's suffering back then.

For a while, meditation became something akin to an unreachable dream, but through sheer perseverance and complete stubborness, I somehow managed to perform a perfect, ten minute meditation. The sense of accomplishment when I opened my eyes and felt the magic flowing just beneath my skin was nearly uncontainable, so much so that I can't resist the laugh bubbling inside me from bursting at the sight of a blue, holographic panels floating in front of me.

 _*Ping!_

 **[Meditate] (Active/ Lv.1)**

 _Calm your mind, reach into the depth of the power within._

 ***Mana Regen: 5MP/min. Faster regen comes with higher level.**

 _*Ping!_

 **[Mana Affinity] (Passive/ Lv.1)**

 _Congrats, you're a low-class mage! It's the start to your journey into the incomprehensible depth of the Arcane and the Supernatural! So grab your voodoo doll and your grimoire! The only limit is your imagination so, boys, be adventurous! _

***5% decrease in MP cost when casting; higher level will increase the reduction.**

 ***5% increase in MP/Lvl.**

 ***Regen: 3MP/min. Faster regen comes with higher level.**

 _*Ping!_

 **[Magic Resistance]** **(Passive/ Lv.1)**

 _Lesser magic barely scratch you! That being said, do be careful with mid to higher magic. Wouldn't want you turning into a bloodstain on the ground now, would we?_

 ***5% decrease to magic damage; higher level will increase the reduction.**

Well, with these Skills in hand, it should be easier to experiment with my Magic. Now, the only thing I needed to think about is how to increase my MP. I know magic in general is tied to INT and WIS and that doing things that increased both, like studying and playing chess, is supposed to increase them but obviously I can't do both.

Tsk. Being a baby sucks. Hurry and grow up, body.

* * *

 **Year 0, Day 25.**

"... And so, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on Ryner for me." Ozpin drawled in his usual, professional monotone. Easily, as though a baby and a bag-full of babysitting supplies was worth nothing to him, Ozpin handed me and the bag towards Pro- Ehem, Dr. Oobleck's outstretched arm, while taking a sip of his demonic coffee from the mug held in his other, unused, hand. "Everything you need is in the bag. Ryner's a well-behaved kid, so I doubt you'll have any difficulties taking care of him."

I'm pretty sure I've said this before but Ozpin's a legitimate VIP in Vale with a crap-ton of business and documents to go through each and every day. In laymen's term, he's freakin' busy. In all honesty, I've been expecting this from the day I was brought here and I'm genuinely surprised that he wasn't called anywhere at all for the past twenty four days.

Glynda had joked that the brainless apes making up the High Council finally showed some actual competence. Ozpin called it an omen of imminent disaster.

However, today, the long expected call finally arrived and Ozpin got no choice but to leave me to the next available, significantly more infant-friendly, hand: Dr. Oobleck, Beacon's History Professor. His ADHD tendecies aside, Oobleck is a much preferable option when compared to the likes of Port who will most likely either put me to sleep with his bizzare tales or accidentally kill me by teaching me how to kill a Grimm with a judo throw.

So here I am, left alone to Oobleck's care for the rest of the day. Luckily for everyone involved, it's a weekend so no one's going to bother visiting the classrooms unless they had an appointment with Oobleck -something which he repeatedly reassures Ozpin he doesn't have. That means I'm going to spent the rest of today with Oobleck.

Joy...

"I see." Oobleck nodded calmly, examining me with an appraising look. "He does seem like he is well-trained."

"He is not a dog." Ozpin dutifully corrected, drawling as he reluctantly pulled away from his beloved mug of chemical waste he calls coffee. "I trust you to keep an eye on him. Oh, and don't let the students see him either. Glynda and I will be back at 8 p.m, if you need any help feel free to call me." With that, Ozpin turned around and disappeared down the corridor, not even bothering to close the door.

"Well then, Mr. Fern, looks like it's just you and me." He said, bringing me to his eye level with a small grin before adjusting his grip on me and brought me to a secluded corner of the room, well within his field of sight, where he then left me to my own devices.

 _This man needs to be taught how to properly babysit. I mean, he's luckily that it's me he's babysitting. What if it was some other baby?_ I grumbled mentally to myself. He doesn't even babyproof the room! And seriously, whoever maintains this place, he needs to dust!

So I just sat there in my corner by myself for at least fifteen minutes, randomly observing the objects filling the room as I wondered how my sensitive, delicate baby skin has yet to produce some sort of allergic reaction to the dust covering the floor when I caught sight of one very interesting book. It sat innocently on the top row of a bookcase, gathering dust on its brown, age-worn leather cover.

 _'Fairy Tales of Remnants Past'_ was proudly emblazoned in golden, classical font.

Hmm...

"Baaa!" I inwardly cringed at my own high-pitched, squeaky voice. Eh? Was that the sound of my pride shattering to hundreds of tiny little pieces? "Daaaaa!" I repeated once more, this time waving my hand towards the book up in the bookcase in order to catch the History professor's attention.

I heard the man sigh in silence before reluctantly pulling his eyes away from the old books and tomes he was researching to look at me with an inquiring gaze. Seeing my raised hand and my expectant look, Dr. Oobleck sadly pulled himself off of his comfortable chair and walked to the bookcase to see what got me so riled up.

"This?" He pointed towards the fairy tale book, gingerly picking it up with one hand and wiping off the accumulated dust from its worn cover with another. "You want me to read this book for you?"

Figuring that nodding would make him suspicious of me, I decided to, once again, shatter whatever remains of my pride and acted like a dumb toddler. Grinning with the most genuinely childish smile I can ever make, I clapped excitedly at him crying out incomprehensible 'Daa's and 'Oooh's all the while. The act seems to be working since the green-haired huntsman turned professor walked over to me and sat down with the book halfway open.

"Alright then."

 _*Ping!_

 **[Through making a thought out plan, your INT has increased by +1!]**

 **[Through making a wise decision, your WIS has increased by +1!]**

 _*Ping!_

 **[Acting] (Passive/ Lv.1)**

 _You have the markings of a great actor and an even better liar. With your charisma and dashing good looks, people are more inclined to trust and help you!_

 ***+5% chance of success when convincing others/ CHA.**

 ***Higher level grants you a boost in relationship with others.**

This.. is really going to take a long while.

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **Aaand.. CUT!**

 **There you have it. What do you think? Good? Bad? Leave your comments on the review box and don't forget to click on the fav and follow button!**

 **Ciaosu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I.. am alive. Somehow. So, first off, I'm sorry for the sudden disappearance and the short hiatus, but things were going like an olympic marathon with the end of semesters test. Just to say, my math and physics was pretty bad and right now I'm mentally bracing myself for MOM. Talon too, if his History papers was anything to go by.**

 **Yep, it's bad.**

 **Anyway, I just gotten around to finally continue typing since the holidays are finally here! Yay! So, yeah, I've gotten a bit rusty -which is sad, because I have all these ideas I wanted to put into words but, eh, the fingers refused to dance to the usual tune. I've even considered rewriting this stuff because it was just plain annoying to write filler chapters for months.**

 **The lack of action aside, the progress with the Gamer ability is often skipped because of my tendencies to use large time skips. I'm hoping to be able to pull this off somewhat nicely for the next few chapters before finally getting to the action galore, until then, expect some more filler chapters. *Cry.**

 **Also, I freakin edited this chapter for, like, five times already. Changing the year, the stats, adding some skills and whatnot. OMG everything is so hard with the Gamer fic I literally grew a new appreciation for those who managed to wrote it so nicely and not break their fingers or caught brain tumor in the process. Moving on, let's reply the review.**

 **Matrience: Thank you for your patronage! :) Sorry for the slow update.**

 **Haloultraforgefanatic01: Thank you. I promise to try and give it my best!**

 **BClassDemon: No, If it's dead my month-long effort is going to be for naught. Can't Can't Can't! Unacceptable.**

 **Judgment of the Arbiter: It does took a lot while. I tried to make so many versions of the same chapter and then choose which one is the best. Such inneficient way of work, no wonder this thing is progressing so slowly.**

 **MysticSpider: I know. Don't worry. Also, thanks for the suggestion, I already editted the chapter.**

 **LaserlightCannon: Wait, what? Did I write Fairy Tail by accident? OMG. Kill me.**

 **Lightning Jack: Thank you! Here's another chapter, enjoy!**

 **Whelp, that's seven reviews. Not too bad, but it could be better. So if you enjoy the story, don't hesitate to leave a comment down on that white box below and also click on that follow and like button! Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Baby Steps Pt. 2**

 **Year 5.**

Whoever the dude who says that time flies by is clearly spouting bullshit. That, or he's smoking some intense stuff -In which case, I would like to try some. But yes, in essence, I'm congratulating myself for finally stepping out of the barren land of infancy and toddler-hood and into the slightly-better-but-not-that-much-different childhood.

That was my thought as I blew the five candles decorating my humble, homemade birthday cake, courtesy of one very unwilling Glynda Goodwitch. Seriously though, I really could care less if the icing is a bit messy, or the fact that the cake lacked the aesthetics a professional baker could make, I was just thankful that it wasn't Ozpin who made this.

Just thinking about the possibility made me nauseous.

 _*Ping!_

 **[Happy 5th Birthday!]**

 **Congratulations, here's a gift from us to celebrate your birthday!**

 ***+10 Free Points.**

 ***+500 L.**

There it is. With a grin, I discreetly tapped at the notification to accept the gift, silently cheering when the free points and money were successfully deposited into my status. That was one of the few things that made me look forward to my birthdays, beside the various presents and the cake. The Gamer system gave out free gifts annually, usually consisting of ten free points and differing amounts of money, until my seventeenth Birthday in which case I'm deemed a capable adult and The System will cut off the gifts.

...Utterly ridiculous, I tell you.

Still, there is hardly anything I can do about it but hoard those free points like it was the most prized treasures in the world and use them wisely. At this rate, I'm going to turn into a miser at the age of ten.

A tap on my shoulders brought me out of my musings and prompted me to turn quizzically behind. "Mmh?" Glynda stood there, looking as prim as ever, with a plastic plate hesitantly offered to me. "I didn't know you're into sweets." I noted, internally grimacing at the childish pitch of my voice even as my arms moved on autopilot to cut a sizeable piece of the cake for Glynda.

"It's fine to indulge every once in a while." She responded calmly, accepting the offered slice of cake with a grace that would make any queen nod in approval. "Oh, and Happy fifth birthday, Ryner." She said softly, her jade green eyes softening slightly. "I wish you all the best in the world."

"Thanks, and I keep telling you that you can call me Rain like everybody else, Auntie." Ozpin called me that in one of his more tender moments, and the nickname had stuck with the rest of them since then. It was a pretty cool nickname, I suppose. "Also, you make delicious cake." To prove my point, I casually shoved the treat into my mouth and enjoyed the sweetness of it.

She tilts her head and harrumphed. "Hardly so."

I laughed a bit at that. "When you know the kind of disaster my father can cook, you'll agree with me." Both of us simultaneously shot a flat look to the Headmaster who was enjoying a glass of wine to accompany his cake as he chatted with Oobleck. We shared another look at one another before I burst out laughing.

Glynda let loose a rare giggle. "Fair point. Ozpin was never known for his expertise in the kitchen."

"That's true." I laughed some more. Contrary to popular believe, Glynda Goodwitch does make a good company, despite the stern, no-nonsense attitude she displayed to her students. "Simply dreadful."

A moment of silence passed between the two of us, allowing us to enjoy the small music blaring in the background, the cake and the moment. A small part of me still yearned for my old family -Mom, Dad and Lil' Bro- but most of me had learned to accept and move on, knowing that they are all made of strong stuff and would do just fine without me. It was both a comforting and depressing thought.

It could be her curiosity or it could also be that she noticed my slight melancholy and wanted to distract me, but Glynda unexpectedly broke the silence. "How goes your study?" She asked amicably. "Last I heard, you've been pouring through books about the kingdoms."

Whatever the purpose is, that question successfully distracted me from my slight depression and brought me back to reality. I nodded at her, both as confirmation to her questions and gratitude for the distraction. "Yup. Prof. Oobleck-"

"-DOCTOR!"

I rolled my eyes at the green-haired history professor. "- _Dr._ Oobleck is kind enough to lend me the book and explain some things I'm not too sure about." I continued.

Life as a baby was very, very, _very_ boring, mostly because of my lacking mobility. Once my first birthday rolled around though, my body finally developped enough muscle strength and coordination to roll, crawl and, surprisingly, even walk for a short distance -I milked the presented opportunity for all its worth to raise my VIT and DEX like a possessed man. And before I long, I was walking upright on my own two feet.

I continued the routine of training my physical and magical abilities for the next year, mixing it up with leveling up my skills - **[Observe]** now at Lv. 30, **[Acting]** at Lv. 19, **[Poison Resistance]** at Lv. 40 and **[Mana Affinity]** at Lv. 23- and creating new ones such as **[Sneak]** , **[Haste]** , **[Reinforce]** and **[Air Affinity] -** which is completely awesome. I spoke my first words soon after and Ozpin wasted no time to teach me pronounciations despite the fact that I was only three. I don't mind though, the exercise gave me points to increase my INT.

My Quest was completed shortly after, raising me to level 2 and giving me +6 free points, one for completing one of the two hidden objectives and the other five for leveling up.

Year four was spent the same way as the previous year, only this time, with more avenues open to me with my growing body and larger magic reserves as well as easy access to books, which makes everything a lot more easier for my complicated life. I've yet to experience the fabled book-eating ability that all Gamers are said to have, so I burried myself under the books Dr. Oobleck could get for me from the Library, ranging from folklores and picture books, Remnant, the Kingdoms, and Grimms.

My growth rate was astounding, and Ozpin noticed it the moment he realized I had little trouble following his pronounciation lessons. The point was only reinforced when I started my reading spree at the age of three. A genius, Glynda had called me. That made me feel slightly bad about myself, but in the end I just shrugged. It kept them from questioning my well-developed speech pattern, so yes, I'm a genius.

"That's good." Glynda nodded at me. "Speaking of which, are you ready for your departure?"

I blinked at her question before nodding firmly. "Father mentioned it a few times already and I've packed all the things I would need for my stay. Yup, I think I'm as ready as I can be." I nodded firmly, excited at the prospect of finally going out of the grounds of Beacon and into the world of Remnant I've only seen from the screen of my laptop.

To keep it simple, since I am now five and am elligible to attend school, Ozpin wanted me to attend one. However, with the whole secrecy thing surrounding my existence within the walls of Beacon, attending one in Vale might make things a lot more complicated for everyone. So, Ozpin came up with the brilliant idea to ask Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby and Yang's big daddy in case you're unfamiliar with the name, foster me while I attend a school in Patch along with his eldest daughter.

Getting myself acquainted with little Yang and Ruby? Fuck yeah, count me in!

"Make sure to keep up with your studies, I want to see straight A's when I get your report."

I gave her a wordless thumbs up, yawning as I did so. I hurried to finish my slice of cake and, after bidding a good night to the Beacon staff, retreated back into my room with a small mountain of presents on my arms. I wonder what's in there?

* * *

 **Year 5, day 2.**

I looked into mirror installed in my room, checking myself for any imperfections. I've given up trying to tame my slightly messy, eye-length black hair, and deciding that the effort is just not worth it, left it the way it always is. My heterochromatic sky-blue and forest-green eyes stared at my reflection, noting the immaculate long sleeved grey shirt under my pitch-black hoodie-jacket, my jeans and my black and white sneakers. I nodded to myself, grinning ever so slightly.

Perfect.

It was kind of shocking when I first looked into the mirror and realized that my whole appearance has changed from what I liked to call Boring-Nerd into what I now dubbed as Possible Future Kickass. The transformation is extreme from all angles. The lightly spiked up black hair was easy enough to accept -I had black hair before, only straight- but my eyes was a completely different matter. I have never seen anyone with heterochromia in my past life, except for anime characters, and only now did I realize how cool and strangely unnerving those eyes really were. Still totally cool, though.

Ozpin told me that when he first found me, both my eyes was icy blue and very, very sharp. Somewhere along the way, one of my eyes, the left one specifically, slowly gained a greener hue around its edges. I was hoping it was a sign that I'll develop some sort of eye-power, but I know it was farfetched even for the Gamer ability.

All in all, not the worse thing to have. I can live with these changes, I think.

With a pleased huff, I hoisted my huge backpack and dragged along my suitcase out of my room to meet with Ozpin and Glynda who then proceeded to discreetly escort me through the many halls and pathways of Beacon.

"Excited?" Ozpin asked as we walked through the halls of Beacon. "This is your first time out of your nest, after all."

"Try nervous instead." I replied, sending a dry stare at Ozpin who merely shrugged off the look I'm sending him with a chuckle. "Thanks for the Scroll, by the way. I think I'm going to have so much fun thinkering with it."

I wasn't ashamed to say that I squealed, quiet loudly now that I think about it, upon finding that little piece of technological advancement inside Ozpin's humbly decorated gift-box. The Scroll was Remnant's answer to smartphones, improved to ridiculous degree -Which is complete wonderful, in my opinion- and I'm sure I'm going to have a lot of fun with it.

"Just make sure not to get too attached to it." Ozpin quipped, eyes flickering between me and Glynda. "I believe, Glynda wouldn't hesitate to take it from you if your score is anything less than perfect."

Glynda nodded coolly. "Indeed."

"Yea, yea." I replied nonchalantly. "Oh! And thank you for that book on Dust techniques you gave me. I'll be sure to read up on it for future references." I resisted the urge to cackle. Oooh..! Those Dust, so many uses, so many potensials. I almost drooled at the thought. Definitely going to hoard it when I got my money-making skills up.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Oh, and tell Prof. Port and Dr. Oobleck thanks. I really appreciate the thought they put to their gifts!" Port had given me an encyclopedia on Grimm as well as a very interesting book on weapons while Oobleck left me with a very thick book on computer programming. I changed my mind; They were great people.

"We will."

We made it to the bullhead soon after and I was left floored at the sight of Remnant's aerial transport. It was much, much more impressive to look at in person than it was in the show. The basic design and shape remains the same, only less blocky and more life-like, with its blunt and wide arrowhead shape, thick exterior, wide wings and turbines. Did I mention the gatling gun and missile attached to its body?

Yeah, I'm getting myself a couple of this bad boy one day. Period.

"Well, this is it." Ozpin began, smiling amusedly at my reaction to my first upclose and personal experience with the flying machine. "Quiet impressive, no? This one is standard model B-093, armed and ready just in case you encounter any Nevermore or some other Airborne Grimm. It is going to get you safe and straight to Patch where Mr. Xiao Long is going to pick you up."

"How much does it cost?" I wondered aloud, eyeing the Bullhead with a calculating look.

Ozpin chuckled as he watched me drool over the Bullhead. "Well now, this thing costs more than just a pretty penny. That is why it is most commonly used as public or military transport." He explained before taking on a contemplating look. "Except for the overly opulent, I suppose."

"Oh, the Schnee, then." I nodded to myself. "Alright, I guess this is where I say goodbye, huh?"

Ozpin nodded slowly, somehow making himself look like a hurt, sad little puppy which in turn made me almost reflexively hug him. "We're going to miss you, Rain." He murmured, kneeling down and hugging me back. "Me, Glynda, Oobleck and Port. All of us will miss you greatly."

"Me too." I replied, slightly bashful of being caught shedding a tear or two from a simple sending off. "Gonna miss you all." Quick as lightning, my hands blurred and snatched Glynda's own, quickly dragging her into our hug-fest. She looks like she wanted nothing more than to escape our grip and run for the cliffs, but she relented seconds later and hugged me earnestly, knowing just how futile her effort is when it came to me and Ozpin.

The ship is sailing! Oh my goodness, it's really sailing!

I need a camera!

 **~0o0o0o0~**

In the show, Patch was never given a proper screen-time other than mentions and little bits and pieces, which is either indoors or in Summer Rose's grave which made it totally useless. Now that I've been given the chance to properly admire it with my own eyes, I can definitely say that Patch is gorgeous. Whereas Vale is surrounded by wonders such as the Forever Fall, Emerald Forest and Beacon, the charms held within the walls of Patch lies with its simplicity.

Patch resembled the countryside by a large margin, with lots of space, greenery, barns and ranches, and homey-looking houses that simply exuded a welcoming feel in droves while a sturdy wall-structure stood between civilization and the badlands. Cobblestone paths, streetlights, and cute little ducks walking along the side of the street made this place look even more charming to the city boy inside me.

I breathed in the fresh air as I stepped off the Bullhead, looking dazed as the smell of grass and morning dews made its way into my nostrils.

"Enjoying the place?" I turned sharply to the side, absently noting that I wasn't suffering a whiplash from turning my head that fast, to come upon the sight of one of the most imposing man I've ever seen in my life.

Blond, buff, broad shoulders, friendly grin, melancholic blue eyes.

Yes, this must be Taiyang Xiao Long, the big daddy of two of the show's heroines.

 _'Observe.'_ I mentally intoned, eyeing the tall, older man intently with lightly glowing heterochromatic blue-green eyes. The minute widening of my eyes was the only indication of my disbelieve at data presented to me. _'Jesus Christ!'_

 **Taiyang Xiao-Long**

 **Lv. 76 Mighty Sun Dragon**

 **HP: ?**

 **AP: ?**

 **The father of Yang Xiao Long through his marriage with Raven Branwen and Ruby Rose through later marriage with Summer Rose after Raven mysteriously left him without any clear reason. Several years into their marriage and the birth of Ruby Rose, Summer Rose was mysteriously killed in a Grimm extermination mission, leaving the father of two emotionally broken. He's retired from his profession ever since, now working as a teacher in Signal to help train future Hunters.**

Well, when one of your wives ditched you with the pretense of going out for a smoke and the other mysteriously died on a mission, you know someone upstairs cursed you with a legendary bad luck.

Poor bastard.

I shook my head clear of any thoughts regarding his status and nodded lightly. "Yeah." I answered, somewhat breathless from both the shock and the fact that I was really talking to him. "Very different from Vale even if it was only a short flight away from it. This place is really nice though, very peaceful and welcoming." The sincere compliment of his home town clearly pleased him as he puffed out his chest and preened.

"I know right?" He grinned at me and offered his hand for a shake. "So, the name's Taiyang Xiao Long, veteran Huntsman turned teacher, a father of two wonderful daughters. You can just call me Taiyang, you are?"

I grinned right back, grasping his much, much bigger and caloused hands with my smaller ones and gave him a firm shake. "I'm Ryner Fern, 5 years old as of two days ago. Aspiring Huntsman and trainee programmer. You can call me Rain."

Taiyang looked at me appraisingly. "So, you're Ozpin's adopted kid? Well, I never thought there would be a day when someone would call him dad." Taiyang laughed, probably wondering how Ozpin, _the_ Ozpin, managed to get himself saddled up with me in his care. He'd be sad to know that the story wasn't as funny as he thought it was.

Meh, better not pop his bubbles.

"Well, there's a lot of secrecy attached to me and my documents but yeah, that's me." I said, grinning sardonically at the large man walking beside me. "Been spending my whole life in his tower, so I'm quite hyped about being out."

"Then you're going to like it here!"

"I sure hope so."

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly I wanted to continue with the first impression with Yang and Ruby, but that kinda have to wait since I was too impatient to delay posting this chapter any longer. Thoughts, guys? Good? Bad? Leave it on the review!**

 **Byee!**


	4. Notice

**A/N:**

 **I'm sorry for my absence in the past six months. Well, to put it bluntly, real life happens. It's my senior year in highschool so I would have to push everything out and focus on my studies to appease my Mom and, of course, to get a good university. It's a work in progress. But yeah, hopefully, I can update the next chapter come April.**

 **That's not the only thing though, sadly, as is the case with me and most of my fics, I decided that I wanted a rewrite of this. There are... loose points and plot holes that I need to clean up, not to mention, the difficulties I have with writing the next few chapters. That being said, thank you for all the supports you gave me and do look forward to the new version.**

 **Ta-ta for now.**

 **-Silvershark Fang, signing out.**


End file.
